<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Deviates - S34N X Yancy by Minicakekitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197647">Love Deviates - S34N X Yancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty'>Minicakekitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Prison, deviant, visiting hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Span a wheel and got S34N X Yancy. Not gonna lie, I couldn't take myself seriously while I wrote this.<br/>So here's a dumb fanfic about a smug prison boi flustering an innocent android boi. :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yancy &amp; S34N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Deviates - S34N X Yancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, I don't know why I actually wrote this.<br/>No, I don't regret it.<br/>Will I make more crack ships like this? Yes.<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S34N approached the so called ‘prison’. He looked at the whitewashed walls with detest, noting the badly painted and childish doodles that was scattered around the courtyard. </p>
<hr/><p>He’d only come to keep Hank from making any bad decisions. He wasn’t entirely sure the reason for visiting such a small, unknown prison. He didn’t much care. He seemed rather done with everything, and for a good reason. Hank had had so many pitstops and passed out so often that S34N had just stopped counting after the 15th time he passed out.  </p>
<hr/><p>He glanced back at the car and smiled softly as he saw Sumo’s head pop up in the backseat window. Obviously, S34N had left all the windows open exactly an inch and a half each to make sure Sumo didn’t overheat while they were inside.</p><p>“S34N. Move your ass.” Hank grumbled and S34N looked over, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant.” He said and they headed inside. He immediately noticed a small group of people huddled around a booth, talking to two prisoners. All of which were crying. He gazed around, to take his eyes off the group, and concluded that it was visiting time.  </p><p>“Over here.” Hank said, leading S34N over to a booth. He looked at the prisoner behind the glass, his face changing from neutral to curious. </p>
<hr/><p>He was muscled. That was the first thing S34N noticed. Not heavily muscled, but he could certainly hold his ground in a fair fight. He had various tattoos all over him, including a little cartoon box on the side of his neck. He had a stubble beard that looked roughly shaven; and roughly trimmed black hair that seemed to be gelled back into an old school New York gangster type hairstyle. The black and white striped prison pants hung loosely around his legs that were kicked up on the counter in the booth. His white shirt had the short shirt sleeves rolled up, despite not needing to be, and it seemed to be straining slightly around the upper part of his chest. </p>
<hr/><p>“Oi, Yancy.” Hank said, grunting as he sat down in the chair. S34N stood slightly behind and to the side, not wanting to intrude. The guy, Yancy he presumed, swung his legs off the counter and smirked at Hank. </p><p>“Aww. Lil ol’ Anderson come to visit me after all these years, ‘ey? That’s sweet of youse.” Yancy teased. S34N was mildly surprised at the accent that clashed with Yancy’s smooth tone of voice. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it.” Hank grumbled and Yancy chuckled before spotting S34N. He looked S34N up and down, a seductive smirk making its way onto his lips. S34N cleared his throat quietly, his LED slowly going yellow the more Yancy stared at him. </p><p>“And whos is this that youse brought with you?” Yancy purred after a minute. Hank raised a brow and glanced at S34N. </p><p>“Deviant android. Name’s S34N.” Hank grumbled and S34N made a irritated noise at the mention of him being a deviant. </p><p>“You don’t have to add the deviant thing every time.” S34N mumbled, sourly. Yancy looked at S34N, smirking and he appeared to be trying to be seductive toward S34N in an attempt to fluster him. And it was somewhat working. S34N could feel his internal fans whir a little faster and he averted his eyes from the smug prisoner. </p><p>“Stop making goo-goo eyes, idiot. I’m not here for nothing after all.” Hank growled at Yancy.  </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Yancy chuckled. S34N relaxed a little once Hank and Yancy engaged in a conversation. He looked around again, trying to keep his attention off the attractive prisoner that was just behind the glass. However, he’d always end up looking back at Yancy for some strange reason. His face flushed a little more each time they locked eyes for a moment.  </p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, visiting hour was over and Hank got up to leave. S34N turned to go with him.</p><p>“Hey, pretty boy.” Yancy said, catching S34N's attention. He raised a brow, slowly pointing at himself in confusion. Yancy slowly nodded with a smirk and S34N felt his face flush darker. </p><p>“If you want, you could always visit on your own. Visiting hours are every 4 weeks.” Yancy purred and winked at S34N. Hank rolled his eyes and began walking off. S34N looked over at Hank and then back at Yancy. </p><p>“I’ll... I’ll consider it.” S34N said, smiling softly. Yancy flashed him a charming smile and S34N quickly left, catching up to Hank.</p><p>They left and got into the car. Hank complained about Yancy under his breath as he rummaged for a beer or some form of alcohol to drink. S34N pulled out onto the road and began driving away from the prison. It wasn’t long before Hank passed out and S34N was left to think in peace. His mind kept wandering back to Yancy’s subtle flirting and he blushed, sighing with a smile. </p><p>“Maybe... Maybe I will go back to see him.” S34N softly said, smiling to himself.</p><p>He pulled onto the highway and began driving toward home, already planning about what to say next time he came face to face with the charming convict.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>